the_royal_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BulletRefutation/Whodunnit RP (Sign Up)
I'm so proud this wiki is successful . I and Wendy are making another RP which is the Whodunnit RP uwu. it's a murder mystery and it's an awesome show please watch. Plot 30 strangers are sent to a tropical island resort for a summer vacation getaway where a butler named Giles and his two maids are the hosts. Not even one day passes before shit hit the fan and one person bites the dust in a mysterious murder. The remaining 29 guests are forced to solve the murder of the unlucky victim and are forced to investigate one of three locations, from the morgue, to the murder location, and the victim's last known whereabouts. Then, they must solve a series of riddles, and then must use their information to figure out how the murder happened. What the guests would learn is that someone amongst them in the killer. In the evening, the guests must form their theory and individually explain their theory in a sealed room to a camera and then pick the most likely murderer out of the remaining guests. Later, at dinner, Giles will reveal the most accurate person who is given a guaranteed safety while the others are left in their seats wondering if they're next or not. Each envelope is laballed with the oc's name and it's handed out to their respective owner and the card on the inside reads either " " or " ". Those live to see another day. OCs should be praying to Arceus tbh that they live. The killer can scare themself but cannot die. Three Cards are always on the table and one OR two will die next, day or night. And the investigation cycle repeats itself. Examine three locations, participate in riddles, try to fit the pieces of the puzzle together, and theorize! The survivor will receive $1,000,000,000 ($1 Billion USD) and a fully paid vacation to anywhere the survivor desires. The only drawback is the memory of the sick and twisted game planted and fading and coming back like weeds. Adapted Wikipedia Explanation "Each day, at least one guest is murdered by the killer, either while the victim is alone or through pre-arranged circumstances while the remaining guests are congregated as to avoid revealing their identity. After the shock of the event, Giles offers the remaining guests an opportunity to search one of three areas (usually the crime scene, the last known whereabouts, or the morgue containing the victim's body) to discover clues about how the murder was carried out. Guests are free to select which area to search, though they are allowed access to only one area with a limited amount of time, and are confined to the bounds, sometimes marked off with police tape. Guests then participate in a riddle challenge that leads them in a competitive search through the island resort. The guest who is able to complete the challenge receives an additional clue that may greatly help in solving how the murder was committed. Guests are given limited opportunities to congregate, where they can share, withhold, or lie about whatever information they find from their investigations and riddle challenges; at all other times, guests are isolated from each other. Though the murders and riddle challenges are presented as having been masterminded by the killer. Later, guests are individually taken to the library where, in monologue, they describe to the unseen killer how they believe the murder took place and make an accusation as to who the killer is and a quiz. During dinner, Giles presents a message from the killer. The message states which guest had the most correct theory and is subsequently spared from being the killer's next victim. The message then fully explains how the murder was completed. After this, Giles hands an envelope to each remaining guest. Those receiving cards with the word "Spared" performed well enough to live to see the next day. The lowest-scoring guest, along with at least one other low-scoring guest will receive a card with the word "Scared." The killer can Scare themself but they cannot die." — Wikipedia Rules *Basic RP rules *Please don't "anyone" in this RP at all. Being specific is important in this RP. *Any format *Signups WILL close when the RP starts. So sign up ASAP. *10-15 user limit, min and max of 3 OCs each, 30-45 OCs in total, depending on total # of sign ups by August 21st. *The killer will be randomized and the user who has the killer will be notified. The user will receive a very small advantage: one of their OCs (all three if they're lucky) will make it to the end. As it doesn't affect the plot and the OCs' knowledge, the user can have input in how their victims can die, though. *The first kill will be randomised. All kills after this will be determined by Wendy, myself and the user that has the killer oc based on the theories submitted by the OCs. *Once all three of your OCs are dead, you can't RP anymore. *Supernatural OCs (magic, werewolves, angels) are not allowed. However you can sign up em up without their powers. *To understand the RP, try to watch the first 2-3 eps of Whodunnit. Any clarification required? Let me or Wendy know! Form *'Name:' *'Age:' *'Appearance:' *'Occupation:' *'Description/Quick Bio:' *'Any Need-To-Know Info:' SignUps Shut July 31st. SignUp: 16.67% Complete Category:Blog posts